


Rara Avis

by ecaracap



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor thinks of Oliver like a bird...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rara Avis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



“You’re like…like…a rare bird!” Connor says, exasperated, as he and Oliver stand in the kitchen of Oliver’s apartment.

Oliver looks at him, completely confused, “I’m a what?”

Connor shakes his head, frustrated that Oliver doesn’t just immediately understand him, “A rare bird...”

“And how am I a rare bird?” Oliver asks carefully, wondering where this is going.

Connor scrubs his hands over his face, “You’re…beautiful. Amazing. Perfect. Like a tropical bird. And you want to keep the rare bird because it’s so perfect and you want nothing more than to look over and see it every day. But you know you can’t because you don’t deserve to keep something so amazing captive…keep it for yourself. So you have to let it go for both of your sakes.”

Oliver looks at him with a sad, touched smile. He wonders why someone who was so cocky could think they didn’t deserve someone like him. If anything, Oliver often thought the exact opposite, “And what if the bird chooses to stay with you? Do you shoo the bird away?”

Connor looks down at his shoes, shrugging, “Not on purpose. But birds always leave.”

Oliver steps towards him, taking Connor’s face in his hands, pulling him up to kiss him, “Not always."


End file.
